Gang
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: "Aku lupa menceritakan ini kepada kalian. Ibunya Peter meneleponku, setelah Peter dan keluarganya pulang. Peter terus merengek kepada ibunya. Meminta pulang." "Eh! Padahal Peter kan sudah pulang!" "Berarti ... Peter." "Iya. Tidak kukatakan juga kalian pasti tahu Peter kenapa." Nordics


**Gang**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Gang © Victoria Harrow

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dalam pembuatan fanfic ini

**Warnings:**

Teen!Human!Nordics, Toddler!Human!Ladonia, Toddler!Human!Sealand, mungkin OOC, mungkin typo, AU, human name except for Ladonia (Mathias=Denmark, Lukas=Norway, Emil=Iceland), drabble, OC, dll

* * *

Suara isak tangis sayup-sayup terdengar dari ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga, tempat acara mengenang kematian kakek mereka dilangsungkan. Hanya merekalah yang tidak menghadiri acara tersebut, memilih untuk mengurung diri di sebuah ruangan.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Aku merasa disini terlalu sempit untuk kita semua," usul Tino.

"Baiklah. Kita ajak Peter, yuk!" Mathias menyetujui. Ia sudah menarik-narik tangan kecil Peter.

"Ajaklah Peter." Tino mengangguk.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Jalanan tampak cukup sepi. Tampaklah sebuah gang diseberang jalan tersebut.

"Hei, ayo kita main ke warnet di gang sana! Kudengar tarifnya cukup murah," ajak Mathias. Tangannya yang cukup besar menggandeng tangan Peter yang kecil.

"Memangnya kau punya uang?" tanya Emil.

"Cukup untuk bermain setidaknya 2 jam," timpal Mathias.

Berjalanlah mereka menuju warnet tersebut. Gang tersebut tidaklah gelap karena banyak rumah di sepanjang gang tersebut. Gang tersebut buntu dan di paling ujungnya terdapat sebuah rumah.

"Lukas, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Tino.

"Tidak apa-apa," Lukas menjawab pelan.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga ujung gang, tempat warnet tersebut berada.

"Warnetnya tutup," celetuk Berwald. Matanya menatap pintu warnet yang tertutup rapat.

"Baiklah, kita kembali saja ke rumah." Mereka berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan lagi.

Di tengah jalan, Peter menangis pelan. Isakannya terdengar oleh Tino dan Mathias.

"Eh? Peter kenapa?" tanya Tino. Alisnya sedikit naik.

"Mungkin ia hanya mengantuk. Ayo cepat kita kembali," desak Lukas.

Emil mengerutkan keningnya. _Tidak biasanya Lukas seperti ini_, batinnya.

"Hei! Ada Ladonia!" seru Mathias. Ia melambaikan tangannya. Ladonia tidak merespon, matanya menatap gang dengan tatapan kosong.

_Aneh, tidak biasanya Ladonia tidak merespon sapaanku_, batin Mathias.

Mereka tidak terlalu merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Terus berjalan menuju rumah. Terlihat sosok ibu Peter di dekat pagar.

"Peter kenapa?" tanya sang ibu. Beliau langsung memeluk putranya.

"Peter mau bunga, Ibu!" kata Peter kepada ibunya.

Semuanya langsung tersentak kaget. Peter kan laki-laki! Kenapa ia mau bunga?

"Peter mau bunga yang ada di sana, Ibu! Yang di ujung gang!" Peter memohon kepada ibunya. Wajah sang ibu memucat.

"Aku mencium bau bunga," celetuk Lukas. Berwald yang dari tadi tetap diam langsung mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga menciumnya."

Wajah ibu Peter memucat. "Ayo, cepat kita masuk," desak beliau.

Sementara itu, Peter terus menangis. Hanya saja, ia mengatakan kalimat lain.

"Ibu! Aku mau pulang! Pulang!"

* * *

"Jadi, pernah ada kecelakaan. Motor bertabrakan dengan truk yang cukup besar. Mayat pengendara motor seakan-akan termutilasi, terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian," ibu Peter menjelaskan kepada kelima anak-anak tersebut. "Semua orang disini mencari setiap potongan tubuhnya seharian. Dan ternyata, satu buku jari kelingkingnya hilang. Banyak orang mencarinya, tetapi tidak ditemukan."

"Sampai sekarang?" tanya Emil.

"Sampai sekarang."

"Jadi mayatnya dikuburkan tanpa satu buku jari kelingkingnya?" tanya Mathias. Ia mulai memeluk-meluk bantal karena sedikit ketakutan.

"Kau ketakutan, ya?" tanya Lukas pada Mathias. Yang ditanya memberi tatapan tajam pada sang penanya.

"Tidak. Karena belum ditemukan."

"Ibu! Aku mau pulang!" pinta Peter. Ia terus merengek.

"Iya, Peter. Nanti kita akan pulang."

Peter dan ibunya berlalu. Berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari ayah Peter.

"Lukas, kenapa saat kita sedang berjalan di gang kamu diam terus?" tanya Emil. Sebagai adik Lukas, ia selalu tahu jika ada yang salah dengan kakaknya.

"Aku tadi merasa 'tidak enak' selama kita berjalan di gang. Itulah kenapa aku terus diam. Aku makin merasa 'tidak enak' saat kita hendak kembali aku juga mencium wangi bunga disana. Dan saat Peter mulai menangis, aku mencium wangi bunga lagi. Aku tidak tahu bunga apa. Dan wangi bunga tersebut tercium lagi saat kita sudah kembali. Tepatnya saat kita masih di dekat pagar."

"Eh, kalian lihat tidak saat Ladonia diam saja saat kusapa?" tanya Mathias.

"Aku lihat," timpal Berwald.

"Apakah … Ladonia diam saja karena … karena ia melihat 'sesuatu' di gang tersebut? Karena ia terus melihat ke gang itu tadi," Tino menyampaikan hipotesisnya.

"Mungkin saja," kata Berwald.

"Tetapi, kenapa hanya Lukas dan Ladonia yang bisa merasakan?" tanya Emil.

"Karena anak-anak kecil memang bisa 'melihat'. Kalau Lukas, sih beda lagi," jawab Mathias. Ia mendapatkan sebuah hadiah dari Lukas, berupa pukulan pelan di punggung.

Dan malam itu, mereka semua tidak bisa tidur.

* * *

_Beberapa bulan kemudian._

"Aku lupa menceritakan ini kepada kalian. Ibunya Peter meneleponku. Setelah Peter dan keluarganya pulang, Peter terus merengek kepada ibunya." Berwald menatap sepupu-sepupunya dengan serius.

"Apa yang dikatakan Peter kepada ibunya?" tanya keempat anak lainnya dengan penasaran.

"Ia terus merengek kepada ibunya. Meminta pulang," jawab Berwald.

"Eh?! Padahal Peter sudah pulang!"

"Berarti … Peter."

"Iya. Tidak kukatakan juga kalian pasti tahu Peter kenapa."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Ada yang tahu Peter kenapa?

Cerita ini berdasarkan pengalaman Author sendiri. Saat itu ceritanya sedang pengajian 40 harian alm. Kakek angkat Author. Author dan sepupu-sepupu angkat juga adik Author beneran ke warnet dan kita ke warnet sehabis adzan Isya. Author gak bisa tidur malemnya. Tengah malem tiba-tiba bangun.

Kalau sepupu angkat Author yang nangis itu di cerita aslinya cewek. Waktu itu yang cowok cuma adik Author.

Serem atau enggaknya fanfic ini tergantung pembaca juga, sih. Tapi kalau kalian ngalamin sendiri ... serem.


End file.
